Strange Circumstances
by JanieHart
Summary: Once every few years, a strange fever takes over the Shinigami, and they are forced to seek out each other to sate their passion.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Once every few years, a strange fever takes over the Shinigami…PWP?

-

**Strange Circumstances** by Janie Hart 

- 

_There were hands on his waist, gentle and firm, and they slid over the youthful angles of his hips until they traced the curves of Hisoka's soft bottom. His voice hitched, surprised, but this unfamiliar dream-lover quelled his anxiety with a tingling kiss and marked the young Shinigami's jaw line with his hot lips. A hand moved to tickle at his spine, and danced upwards to caress the space between his shoulder blades. _

It was different from his usual nightly visions of an Incubus in white. This man - it was definitely a man - was dark, and slow, and was careful with Hisoka, and there was a sensation that wasn't at all bad of being worshiped as something sacred or fragile. Somehow he couldn't see the man's face, although he was certain he knew this person from another place and time. There was a scent he couldn't name, a wild and feral smell like nature or a forest by a river, or even of smoke and flowers… it was enough to get lost in. 

These thoughts were lost when Hisoka rubbed up against the man's belly. They pressed against each other in the sheets, and he felt a fresh heat demanding his attention. The hand against his buttocks traveled around again, this time coaxing the teen to ecstasy, and he buried a gasp against the man's sculpted shoulder. Through his bangs Hisoka could see the head of dark hair veiling his face, and when the man came to kiss him again Hisoka needed to see - needed to confirm_ - whose eyes they were…_

As how most dreams of this nature must end, Hisoka awoke panting and soaked in sweat, with his sheets needing to be washed for the fourth night in a row. 

- 

Hisoka came to work that morning with his head feeling several kilos heavier, his face pale and breath a little shallow. The air seemed denser to him lately, more tiring, and all he wanted to do was sit lazily at his desk and idly watch Tsuzuki work - he wasn't ill, was he? Yesterday Hisoka had gone to Watari's lab to check if there was something wrong, only telling the scientist about feeling out-of-sorts lately and tired, but the blonde assured him that he was fine and it was only natural. 

Just _what_ was natural? 

Tsuzuki had been avoiding him… and Tatsumi was busying himself with far more work than was usual for the man… and thus when Hisoka had run out of forms to fill, he gave up working to watch Tsuzuki. The usually vibrant Shinigami was subdued, tense even, as he wrote reports; occasionally pausing in mid-sentence as if his thoughts were on other things. And Hisoka had no clue that, but the emotions he could pick up were like vague amorphous blobs of color. 

Mid-afternoon, Kannuki Wakaba suddenly bid them farewell, although it seemed the others had know about it beforehand. 

"See you later, Hajime-chan," chirped Wakaba. The soles of her shoes clacked smartly and echoed down the long corridors of JuOhCho. 

"Bye, Kannuki-kun," Terazuma Hajime grunted most unhappily as he handed a large pink suitcase to his partner. 

"See you Tsuzuki-chan, Watari-chan, and Tatsumi-san!" 

"Ah! Have fun, Wakaba-chan!" Tsuzuki Asato cried as Watari Yutaka waved. Tatsumi Seiichirou simply nodded. 

"Kurosaki-kun! Good-bye! Don't let the others be too hard on you just because you're new," Wakaba warned with a sunny smile as Hisoka looked on in confusion. Although young in comparison to the other Shinigami, he wasn't _that_ new - nearly two years had gone by already. 

"Where are you going, Kannuki-san?" Hisoka politely inquired. 

"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side, puzzled. "Don't you know? Didn't the others tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" Hisoka glanced at Tsuzuki, who suddenly looked embarrassed and turned away in a fit of coughing. Watari pounded the man on his back, apologetic laugher a little strained. 

"They didn't mention _that_?" Wakaba covered her mouth as if she had said something scandalous. She was then joined by the kind and prim Torii Saya and her energetic short-haired partner Fukiya Yuma as then hurried to her from across the hall, both similarly dragging luggage. Immediately, there was chaos. 

Yuma dumped her suitcase and pointed at the men. "We heard everything!" she shouted. "You should be ashamed!! You didn't even warn him? Maybe we should take Hisoka-kun with us, right, Saya, Wakaba?" 

"Oh, that would be a lovely idea!" Saya answered, the two tails of her hair flying as she and her partner rushed forward. Terazuma diving out of their path, frantic in his efforts not to be touched by the careless girls. "Can Hisoka-kun come with us, Tatsumi-saaaan?" 

"Pleeeaaase?" Yuma begged the shadow-master. 

Tatsumi shook his head, "Now, now…" 

"It's okay, we'd take good care of you," Wakaba told Hisoka. 

"You are not 'taking care' of anyone! And not him!" Terazuma roared, twitching. 

Hisoka's head swam, slightly dizzy. "Where are you going? Why?" 

"It's polite, they're leaving to save their dignity," Watari murmured. 

"Or ours," Tsuzuki murmured back. 

Saya clapped her hands together. "Can't he come with us girls? He looks enough like one…" 

Yuma mirrored her. "Hisoka-kun is beautiful like a woman." 

Wakaba nodded. "It would be such fun!" 

Terazuma sputtered at them all. "You don't know what you're saying!" 

"What are you people _talking_ about?!" Hisoka snapped. He felt as if some big secret was being kept from him. "Whatever it is, just tell me. _Please_." 

They all stared at him, the girls with sympathetic looks. His ivy-green eyes settled on Tsuzuki, who was almost shyly gazing back with violet eyes half-lidded. He didn't notice before, but his partner's face was a bit in the air. 

Tsuzuki idly scratched the back of his hand, "Um, it's kind of hard to explain. You see, well, every so often there's this… thing… that happens…" 

Watari broke in, "Bon, Shinigami use a lot of energy - spiritual and otherwise - to be able to heal the way we do. But after a few years there is a build up of energy, or potential energy, that our physiology doesn't use since we're not injured all the time. So eventually we, hmm, release this energy. Understand?" The scientist paused long enough to note the blank expression before continuing on. "You've been feeling… odd, right?" A nod. "A bit warm, maybe, kind of tired but not, your mind wandering?" 

He swallowed and nodded. There was a strange fluttering in Hisoka's stomach, like a field of nervous moths learning to take flight. "But I told you that before." He frowned from the flashes of amusement leaking from everyone. 

"I could add one more symptom you didn't mention to me: have you been dreaming, Hisoka?" Watari peered closely at him, understanding in his honey-hued eyes. 

Hisoka was taken aback. "W-well, what do you mean?" he stuttered before catching himself. But it was no use because it seemed to have confirmed whatever suspicion Watari had. "Everyone dreams." 

"Ah, but these aren't the usual mundane fare, now are they, Bon?" The blond waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Hisoka took a step back and flushed in mortification. How did they tell? How _could_ they have known? 

"Stop with the interrogation, Doc, he's not getting your point," Terazuma rumbled. He looked at Hisoka, his exotic red eyes sizing the smaller Shinigami up. "Kid, here's the deal - Shinigami go into heat, every few years, all at the same time, all together, things _will_ happen, and yeah it sucks completely." 

"You never seemed to mind," Tsuzuki added under his breath, but Terazuma caught it with his enhanced hearing. 

"SHUT UP! I have no choice in this!! It's this damn Shikigami, ALL RIGHT?!" 

"And so we have to leave and miss all the action," Saya sighed, straightening out on of her ponytails. 

"There's no telling what Terazuma would do with us around," declared Yuma. 

"WHAT?? I WOULD NEVER TOUCH EITHER OF YOU EVEN IF I WERE LOST IN A DESERT AND YOU COULD ONLY GIVE ME WATER FROM YOUR HANDS!" 

Saya smiled cheerily at him, saying, "1976." 

And the man was quiet. 

If Hisoka was mortified before, he was simply horrified by now. His vision swam a bit and he sagged, feeling quite ill _this_ time. 

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "Kurosaki-kun?" he asked, sounding concerned. 

"Hisoka? Are you…?" Tsuzuki reached out to him, but Hisoka shirked back. 

"DON'T come near me! Just… just don't." He backpedaled against the wall, trying to regain his senses and process what was happening. "You didn't tell me about this before?" 

Tsuzuki's eyes were clouded, disappointed. "I…I'm sorry, Hisoka. There wasn't any way to bring it up and I didn't want to scare you." 

"Waiting until the last minute isn't soothing either, Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi chided lightly, but at that Tsuzuki looked like he was about to cry. "So we… 'release this energy' by…" Hisoka said meekly, staring at them as if he didn't know them. Hisoka didn't know if he could handle this. His only experience with sex was bad enough, but this? Though the previous nights' dreams were pleasant enough, real life was infinitely more frightening - and these were his _friends_. People he knew and had to see day to day. 

Watari tried to amend the situation. "It's all right, Hisoka. As much as our hormones will skyrocket, it's still _us_. We won't do anything you wouldn't want us to." 

"If they do, you could _easily_ kick their asses, from what I hear," Terazuma added, trying to smooth out his rough tone for Hisoka's benefit. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Kurosaki-kun?" Wakaba asked, her mismatched brown and orange eyes full of worry. 

"If you don't feel safe, it's fine if you want to come with us," Yuma stated, nearly brushing past Terazuma when she picked up her bag again. He leapt out of the way once more. 

"You're the one who's not safe!!" 

Hisoka felt as if he were spinning, and he shook his head though it made the feeling worse. His stomach clenched in fear, the moths having evolved into motorcycles, and he tried to speak around the lump in his throat. "I think I need to sit down…" he said before blacking out. 

- 

To be continued!! 

Mou. Hisoka-kun has such a weak constitution. :sweatdrops: It's rated PG-13 for now, but I will up the rating with the next chapters! Please check the R section once in a while!


	2. Odd awakenings

Notes: Wow! Thank-you for all the pleasant responses! I tried to answer all your questions in here! Possible pairings: Um, many!! TsuxHi definitely. Eventual TatxWa? TatxTsu? TatxHi? WatxHi??? YumaxSaya? YumaxSayaxWakaba? Terazumax?? AllxAll?! OMG! It's all up in the air! 

Summary - Oo;;;;;; No smut yet. uu

-  
  
**Strange Circumstances** by Janie Hart  
Part 2: Odd awakenings  
  
-  
  
He awoke neither with a gasp nor in the throes of another embarrassing dream, but came into consciousness slowly with the sensation of a world fading in to view rather than out. Hisoka opened his eyes in slits and let himself to focus on the speckled ceiling of what was the infirmary wing. For a moment he wondered if he had actually been dreaming about all that nonsense about Shinigami going into heat, and allowed himself a minute trying to believe that, until he heard hushed and cheerful voices coming from across the room.  
  
"So what have _you_ been dreaming about, Wakaba?" asked Yuma, her voice boldly obvious.  
  
Saya was a little more subdued, but giggled. "Yes, tell us!"  
  
"Are you sure? I don't think Kurosaki-kun would appreciate it if he heard us," Wakaba replied, although her tone implied she wanted to gossip.   
  
"Hisoka-kun has been out for the past two hours, so don't worry! Now share," Yuma demanded. "We told you ours." If Hisoka could have turned his head for a better view, he would see Yuma resting her head on to Saya's lap while they shot each other heated glances. But perhaps more unfortunately for him, he could _feel_ the quiet arousal draping the air like perfume, and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before in the days prior with the slowed pace of work and emotions colored in warmth. Lust and desire was a slow burn that smoked its way through the office until the blaze had taken him by surprise.   
  
"Is it about Terazuma again?" Saya asked.  
  
"No… well, actually, maybe I shouldn't say. If Hajime-chan finds out, he'll be jealous."  
  
"Really? Were they the wanton epitome of a man?"  
  
"That man is too possessive of you." Yuma tsked. "If he didn't get so mad at anyone that looked at you _that way_ you could stay here instead of the Count's mansion."  
  
"Maybe not even then, since he has that Shikigami," Saya reminded Yuma. "And we can't risk him transforming in this state."  
  
Yuma whined. "It's all his fault we can't stick around. Why can't they send Terazuma off instead?"  
  
"You know Hajime-chan can't stand Hakushaku-sama."  
  
"Well, at least we have each other, hmm? Like a slumber party!" Yuma chuckled and the other two laughed. "And really, I think the men much prefer to be with each other than us."  
  
Saya broke in, "Although I don't understand why they wouldn't love a girl like you, Yuma!"  
  
"Aw, you're so sweet, Saya…" And there was something that suspiciously sounded like a kiss. Hisoka stifled a groan, wishing he was still unconscious. This was more than he ever needed or wanted to know.  
  
"Okay, so, my dreams," Wakaba started, "are usually always different, but last night I think it was about Tsuzuki."  
  
Hisoka flinched all of a sudden, and drew Saya's attention.  
  
"Hey, did he wake up?" Hisoka froze and kept his eyes shut, trying to breath as normally as he could. "I guess not."  
  
Another giggle from her long-haired partner. "Aw, how cute, I bet he can hear Tsuzuki's name when he's asleep."   
  
_It is not cute_, Hisoka wanted to say, but he kept his peaceful facade. Without admitting to himself why he would be so curious, he strained to hear Wakaba's sweet and bird-like voice as she continued.  
  
"Do not mention this to anyone, okay?" Wakaba warned. "You remember what happened last decade when Tsuzuki and I… well… you know? Hajime-chan _just_ finished repaying for the damages." There was a pause and Hisoka could only assume that they were nodding. Wakaba and Tsuzuki? He couldn't even comprehend the thought. But then again, she was a great cook, and the way to Tsuzuki's heart was through his stomach… Hisoka shoved the thoughts away, disturbed.  
  
"I think it takes place at a castle. It's tall and dark, and - oh this is funny - Tsuzuki-chan is a _vampire_."  
  
"A vampire? Nice." Yuma approved.  
  
"What would that be like?" Saya added, delighted.  
  
_Sloppy, clumsy, careless,_ Hisoka thought as he was reminded of his first case in Nagasaki. Tsuzuki would have whimpered if the man could hear his partner's thoughts.  
  
"He was - and how can I say this - gorgeous. Tsuzuki was dressed in a suit and cape, and smiled at me. You know how he can get. His eyes just staring into you, looking at you like you're something to be, not eaten, but _devoured_."  
  
Hisoka was starting to feel a little warm all over, like his body was blushing. Yes, if he could recall, there were times he could remember Tsuzuki looking at him in that way. But the moments usually faded or turned awkward, leaving Hisoka feeling confused and conflicted, such as now.  
  
Wakaba told them her dreams. He decided it wasn't a very good idea to listen to her talk; first, she took a long time, having been half an hour since this strange torture began, and second, she liked to go into detail.  
  
"…And then his teeth grazed lightly over my stomach, kissing me all the way down to…"  
  
Very detailed. He didn't think he could look at Wakaba the same way ever again.  
  
By the thrilling conclusion, which involved something with candles and cupcakes, Hisoka was feeling more than a little warm. In fact, he could feel a suspicious tingling along his inner thighs as he quite inadvertently pictured the scenarios involving his partner. Hisoka felt slightly ill by this, and willed himself to think of other things, while wishing to be at home were he could hide himself away for the next week. He couldn't believe how casual they were about this, as if all this was something _normal_. Wasn't something wrong with that? He gave a small shaky sigh and wondered if maybe there was something wrong with _him_.  
  
A loud knocking at the door stirred him from his thoughts, and he slowly sat up, pretending to have only awoken.   
  
"Come in!" Wakaba said, at the same moment Saya and Yuma hurried over to Hisoka's side with a bright "Hisoka-kun!"   
  
He gripped the stiff bedcovers as he braced himself, but they stayed at the foot of his patient bed.   
  
"Hisoka-kun has such a frail constitution." Saya nodded.  
  
"So much like a beautiful girl's…" Yuma sighed.  
  
Saya agreed wholeheartedly. "We like girls." He only stared blearily as they cooed unintelligible vowels at him.  
  
"Hisoka, how are you feeling?" Tsuzuki asked and stepped into the infirmary. Terazuma was behind, and he hugged the doorframe slinking like a cat with all the girls around. Not to mention, also with a very effeminate looking boy.  
  
Hisoka contemplated for a moment, before answering with an honest, "I feel horrible."  
  
Tsuzuki winced. "Sorry about all this... It's a bit of a shock."  
  
"_I'd_ say. You girls better not be doing anything to the kid," said Terazuma as he gnawed - not chewed - on the butt of an unlit cigarette.   
  
"And if we are? Would you like the join in?" Yuma wiggled her eyebrows up and down at him.   
  
"What- NO, of course not!" The man's eyes flashed red and his face soon followed. Hisoka took heart in this; at least someone was just as uncomfortable as he was, and perhaps not as insane as everyone else.  
  
Tsuzuki pulled up a chair. His partner looked at Hisoka very clinically, and yet somehow the words "wanton epitome of man" came to mind. The boy couldn't look him in the eye - especially not after Wakaba shared her dreams. There was the prerequisite awkward silence before Tsuzuki cleared his throat and asked, "I guess… is there anything you want to know? About how this happens, and what we do."  
  
"I think I got the idea," Hisoka replied dryly, and curled his knees towards his chest. Everyone was quiet now and there were too many pairs of eyes carefully trained on him.  
  
"Have any questions?" Tsuzuki looked at him piteously, his expression that of a violet-eyed pup, and Hisoka could sense that the older Shinigami really did want what was best for him. Whatever Hisoka wanted, his partner would be sure to grant it.  
  
He sighed. "What are my options? Where do I go from here?"   
  
"Well," Tsuzuki began slowly, "you could stay here with me, Tatsumi, Watari, and Terazuma. You see, we try to stay in one place for the next few days - it makes it easier for everyone involved. But, as they mentioned, you could also try staying with the girls for a bit."  
  
"At Hakushaku-sama's mansion?" He answered forgetting that he had only heard it from the girls while feigning sleep.  
  
"Yes, actually." Tsuzuki smiled quizzically. "How did you know?"  
  
"N-never mind," Hisoka added quickly, literally forcing himself not to turn pink. "Why are the girls separated, anyway?"  
  
Yuma jabbed a thumb in Terazuma's direction. "You can blame it all on him. And his Shikigami."  
  
"I don't _want_ to be changing every time one of _you_ are clumsy or suicidal enough to TOUCH ME," Terazuma grumbled.  
  
"It's really hard to control Kuro-chan during these events," Wakaba added with a sheepish smile, referring to the lion Shiki. "Things break. So going somewhere else saves us from Tatsumi's temper. We don't mind that much - it's like a vacation."  
  
"I think I want to go," Hisoka said abruptly, raising his face to the girls. He still couldn't look directly at his partner, though he noticed Tsuzuki's hands inching towards his own. "If it's okay, I think I'll go with you three to the Mansion of Candles…"  
  
"Are you sure, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, a bit… crestfallen?  
  
He swallowed thickly. "Yes. If only for a little bit…"  
  
Saya pipped up. "Of course it's okay!"  
  
"We can spend time with Hisoka-kun!" Yuma cheered. "We'll get our bags and then go as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh, but Kurosaki-kun isn't packed," Wakaba said, head tilted to the side. "But maybe you could borrow something from the count?"  
  
"He's invisible, does he even need clothes? Wait, does that mean he walks around… naked?" Yuma wondered out loud.   
  
Terazuma sputtered, the thought probably having never occurred to him. "That - that _pervert_. You sure you don't want to rethink that decision, kid?"  
  
Hisoka nodded, albeit apprehensively.   
  
"He could always come back later," Yuma answered.  
  
A strained but light smile. "I'll see you later, okay?"   
  
Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki, his empathy was trying to lock on to Tsuzuki's feelings, but somehow it evaded him and slipped through his metaphorical fingers like sand, only leaving a small residue of remorse. His partner was afraid that he had scared Hisoka off.  
  
"Of course," Hisoka said as he slid his legs over the side of the bed and stood. "I just need some time to… to think this over."  
  
"Lets go," said Wakaba as she shooed Terazuma out of the doorway.  
  
-  
  
To Be Continued

Edit: Blah, I keep getting Saya and Yuma mixed up! So I had to go back and edit a little because I had switched them (Wah!!). Saya's the one that looks more shy to me, with the two ponytails. I'm sorry if I got anyone mixed up too!


	3. Old Flames

Title: Strange Circumstances  
Author: Janie Hart  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: TatsumixTsuzuki  
Chapter: 3   
Comments: I decided to try and post this. o.o Waaah, I realized haven't written smut before. reads a bunch of fics with sex in them ...this is one research project I can _handle_. Yosh. Now lets see if one of you doesn't try and ban me. TT  
  
**Strange Circumstances** by Janie Hart  
Part 3: Old Flames  
  
"Bye bye, everybody!" Yuma cried, psychotically waving her arms as Saya echoed her movements in a more subdued if just-as-honest manner.  
  
"Try to have fun without us," Saya told the men who stood at the steps of JuOhCho to see the girls - plus boy - off.  
  
As Tatsumi bowed politely to them, Watari waved in return. "No, we'll just cry," the scientist said lightly.  
  
"For joy," Terazuma added with a frown.   
  
"See you later, Hajime-chan." Wakaba smiled happily at her partner as he looked towards her and grunted something mildly affectionate.  
  
Off to the side, a little ways from the crowd, Hisoka and Tsuzuki stood not quite facing each other yet not quite turned. Hisoka stared at his feet, with his hands shoved deep inside his spring coat.  
  
"Are you all right with this?" Tsuzuki asked, fiddling with his own sleeves. The man's nervousness colored Hisoka's senses like a drop of ink in a glass of water. There was a vague ache in his chest, and he wondered if he had hurt the man's feelings someway.  
  
"I'll be fine," the teen said. Then almost as an afterthought, he added with a softer tone, "Don't worry about me."   
  
"Well… see you, then."  
  
"See you."   
  
He had never been one of many words, but perhaps there could have been something he might have said to Tsuzuki that would make that lingering apprehension go away. But no more words were uttered save for quick farewells, and Hisoka did not look back as they departed for the Castle of Candles, though he imagined could feel amethyst eyes following him as far as they could.

-  
  
'_It's like fire_,' Tsuzuki idly thought once he returned to his desk, which faced his partner's own currently unoccupied desk. '_Or like an ember._'   
  
He was trying to describe to himself this… stress… that built up in the Shinigami. If Hisoka ever asked, he wanted to have a ready answer, at least, and not like before in the hallway. The man leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with the back of a hand, half-horrified at Hisoka's reaction, and knowing that he could have prevented it in someway. When he had carried the young man to the infirmary, he promised him - to the both of them - to make this as easy of a ordeal as possible. He wondered if he would have the chance to hold Hisoka like that again - not unconscious, but close, with the light brown-sugar hair framing such a gentle-seeming face in sleep, and warm breath steady and calm against his chest…

_'Yes, it is like an ember,_' Tsuzuki decided, his face heating up with guilt at the directions his thoughts were about to take. Lust and passion were not alien emotions to any of them, but when the time came and due to whatever alignment of space or time or spirit the Shinigami were just about _glowing_ with unused energy. There were some that tried to fight this pull for _release_. Terazuma, for example, made his best damned attempt to become an asexual monk during these times, but even he couldn't stave off the rising hormones.   
  
In them a strange beast emerged, something instinctual and purely basic, and along with it was a new sensitivity to all things attractive. And for a week smells were stronger, as was sound, the taste of sweets overpowering, colors were brighter and warmer, and _touch_ was so much more pleasant.  
  
Tsuzuki leaned back on his chair and rubbed his face. Truth be told, he wanted Hisoka. Wanted to smell, touch, see, hear, and taste the young man in ways he wasn't sure was entirely good and made him tremble with horrible guilt in the early mornings. But he didn't know if Hisoka could ever want _him_ in "that" way - didn't know how anyone could.  
  
The office door creaked open, a sudden interruption to his thoughts. 

-  
  
"Tsuzuki-san? Is everything all right?" Tatsumi asked as he shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Tatsumi," Tsuzuki said, his forlorn expression slipping under a cheerful smile. He sat up straight in his chair. "I'm fine - just filling out the forms, yes, yup."  
  
"Are you sure?" he responded, stressing the word "sure" and casting a doubtful glance over Tsuzuki's messy table before resting blue eyes on the man. His instincts would indicate that Tsuzuki was distressed, and if not his instincts, then the uneaten donut and the recent departure of Hisoka coupled with the dimmed glow of purple eyes were glaringly obvious signs in which only an idiot would not see.   
  
A nod. "Uh-huh." But then, everything was instinctual when it came to Tsuzuki.   
  
"Really?" Tatsumi said conversationally. There was a click - the sound of shadows turning a lock. "Working hard, are you."  
  
"Y-yeah," Tsuzuki gulped, an expression of "oh" dawning on his face. With the lust-lowered stare and the B-rated dialogue Tatsumi could laugh at himself for later, the shadow-master came to lean on the edge of the desk. He lifted Tsuzuki's chin and paused a moment before placing the expected non-surprise of a kiss carefully on the Shinigami's lips.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san," he said quietly when they separated. "Hisoka is going to be just fine."  
  
"Ah…" He looked as abashed as a child caught doing something bad.  
  
"He'll be okay," Tatsumi repeated, loosening the other's tie and undoing the white shirt. "So I think it would be - " A kiss on his chest. " - in your best interest - " Another kiss, lower. " - to just relax." And subtle nips all the way down to the horizon of Tsuzuki's belt.  
  
"Tatsumi…" he whispered, with other unsaid wants coloring his voice, and then licked his lips. Tatsumi felt fortunate to ever be allowed to bare witness to such a beautiful man like this, warm and willing, with Tsuzuki's tie and shirt spilling off his body like cotton waves on a sun-kissed beach.  
  
Kneeling now, Tatsumi wondered how he should proceed, if it was all right to give into the growing impulse to rip off Tsuzuki's belt and do so many things to him until the man forgot his troubles. Sex as a distraction, though temporary. He hesitated as something dark and sad fluttered through his heart. Tsuzuki deserved better than that.  
  
"Tatsumi," Tsuzuki said again, this time with concern. Blue eyes looked up into another world, seeing a sort of acknowledgement in his suddenly wizen gaze, as if he were not just Tsuzuki-san of JuOhCho and currently employee of the Nagasaki area, daily eater of donuts, occasional slacker, and smile creator. Instead, he was Tsuzuki Asato, Shinigami, Angel of Death, one who lived a despairing life and a bleak afterlife, who also had seen far too much to be a simple employee, a man who cared. And this Tsuzuki looked down at him, and reassured him with a smile.  
  
"Keep going," he said. Tatsumi couldn't refuse. Perhaps the reverse was true and Tsuzuki was trying to distract _him_.  
  
The cautious touch against clothed legs, lingering on the sensitive inner thigh as Tatsumi carefully felt his way to his goal. A man who was known to be quick and efficient in the office, it was the opposite when it came to the bedroom. Office. Office bedroom. The shadow master blinked to clear his thoughts, now kissing the firm belly of Tsuzuki as his hands undid the belt.   
  
Tatsumi didn't know how he could have ever fallen for a man like this, so fully that it was nearly painful. He wanted him, wanted to protect him, wanted to give his soul to him. He still does want him, but doesn't believe they could go much further than physical copulation. Tsuzuki needed someone who didn't only protect him from his demons, but also help him confront them.  
  
"Tatsumiii," Tsuzuki whined as the secretary grew slow again. His breathes were shallow and voice was a little strained. "Stop thinking so hard."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
The hips under his steady hold rose impatiently, and Tatsumi took this as an invitation to rub the growing bulge within the dark slacks. There was a hitch of breath, and he grew warm, tickling with his fingertips the curves in the fabric as gently as one would a piece of art. He fingered Tsuzuki over and over, flattered at how quickly the man fell into lustful pants, only pausing as he gripped the zipper. The final hesitation was blown away as Tsuzuki murmured a helpless little,  
  
_"Please?"_

_-_  
  
Tsuzuki's plea unintentionally melted into a moan as Tatsumi released him from his cloth-bound confinement. It was difficult to keep himself in check as the man rolled the wet head under his thumb.  
  
"Pardon me… for my conduct…" Tsuzuki leaned against the chair, trying not to fall over with his tiny bucks.   
  
"It's no problem… none at all…" Tatsumi said, placing a kiss there as well.  
  
It felt so good to be held like this again, and be with his old partner. For want of something to do, Tsuzuki buried a hand in Tatsumi's hair, fingering it as one would silk, and then holding it firm as the slick feel of a tongue brushed against him. The world was hazy with desire as Tatsumi found the indent under the tip of his head, licking little wrinkles into the sensitive skin. With his hands Tatsumi stroked Tsuzuki's width.  
  
"Aaah… keep going… that feels…!"   
  
Tatsumi swallowed his length all of a sudden, and a whoosh of air left him. He was so hot, and the sensation of lips and tongue and throat working a symphony under the shadow master's direction. Tatsumi was taking no time in this encounter, rapidly bringing Tsuzuki to crescendo. But Tsuzuki was oddly conflicted about that there would likely be a _next_ time, another instance of this strange type of repeat affair. He… cared for him didn't he? But also… Hisoka… Emotions ran high as well as hormones during this time, and the harder he tried to form coherent thoughts, the more those thoughts seemed to slip away as if devoured by passion, devoured and ate up the same way Tatsumi was eating him up like honey.  
  
"I…" Tsuzuki swallowed, feeling the heat at the base of his belly spreading and jolting through him like electricity. His body was like a livewire, and he wanted so bad to be touched all over and to be able to touch Tatsumi as well. He settled for grabbing the secretary's head and shoulder, thrusting over and over into that compliant and relentless mouth.  
  
He cried as he came, the burning well of energy overflowing and relief swift on its heels. Tsuzuki arched nearly our of his seat and would have fallen if Tatsumi hadn't slammed them both back firmly against the chair as Tsuzuki's member softened. With a delicate pop of noise, Tatsumi released him, and leaned up to kiss parted lips. Tsuzuki balked at his own taste, this bittersweet cream, before gently lapping away the remnants of his orgasm from the man's rosy mouth.   
  
"Tatsumi, I…" he murmured before trailing off. He didn't know what he was about to say, his mind going blank. So he buried his face against Tatsumi's strong neck and inhaled the subtle smell of cologne and musk. The he sniffled and suddenly wondered with a start if he might cry.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Tatsumi asked, holding the man as carefully one would an ember, and held like like his most precious possession.   
  
"No, nothing at all," Tsuzuki answered, confused, and blinked the dampness away.  
  
**To be Continued  
**  
Summary:   
  
Tsuzuki: Wah, dun leave me. ;.;   
Hisoka: leaves  
Tsuzuki: Wah.  
Tatsumi: I love you. Itadakimasu.  
Tsuzuki: Wahhhoooooh...!  
  
Speaking of large vocabularies, it should be "Being Tatsumi" (like, Being John Malkovich). "Tatsumi, Tatsumi." "Tatsumi" "Tatsumiiiiiiii!" v


	4. Welcoming

Title: Strange Circumstances  
Author: Janie Hart  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Just referenes to TerazumaWakaba, TsuzukiHisoka, and some huggies.  
Chapter: 4  
Comments: Is Hakushaku-sama more correctly translated as "the earl" or "count"? Or both? I'm using "earl" here.  
  
-  
  
**Strange Circumstances** by Janie Hart  
Part 4: Welcoming  
  
"So, what do you want to know, Hisoka-kun?" Yuma declared as they walked down the blossom-covered lane on their way to the Castle of Candles.  
  
Hisoka gnawed on the inside of his cheek, and figured it was as good of a time as any to satisfy his morbid curiosity about this. He shifted one of Yuma's bag - which he had volunteered to carry - to one shoulder, and asked, "So Shinigami really store up too much energy? Is that what Watari-san said?"  
  
"Yes, I think that's the best explanation," Yuma answered while she picked off a twig that had fallen onto Saya's long hair. Saya giggled and thanked her partner with a tiny kiss on the finger. "You feel stronger, and better than you've ever been, but it gets a bit - hmm - unhealthy if you keep all that extra _chi_ inside without some kind of outlet. Nothing to worry about otherwise."  
  
The young man licked his dry lips, reddening. "And so, the outlet you find most convenient…"  
  
"Is pure sex."  
  
"I-isn't there any other way?" he muttered bitterly. Then he remembered Tsuzuki's depressed expression, and felt bad himself. He shouldn't be so terse at them.  
  
"Well, our hormones really do sky-rocket. It's like… a menstrual cycle, just without the bleeding and cramps and crabbiness."  
  
That was really more than Hisoka needed to know. He shuddered.  
  
Saya took pity on him. "I guess you could work out the energy by training - fighting, doing archery, and the likes."  
  
A bit of hope. "Does it work?"  
  
"Well, did Hajime-kun try living like a monk for a week once," Yuma added, thinking. "He worked non-stop at the dojo all day and night by himself. But, uh…"  
  
Hisoka tilted his head, not sure he wanted to hear the conclusion. "But what?"  
  
Saya gave an embarrassed laugh. "It wasn't enough. No sleep, no rest - he was exhausting himself silly. So Tatsumi-san went to talk to him, and, well…"  
  
"Oh God." Hisoka stared at them in fascinated horror. He couldn't even imagine what they were suggesting.  
  
"Shh!" Wakaba finally interrupted, frantically waving her hands about. "We're not supposed to ever talk about _that_."  
  
"Ah, Hajime-kun is so shy…" Saya sighed. "And Tatsumi-san is so, waaah, _manly_."  
  
"Waaah" Yuma added with her own little dreamy sigh.  
  
"Wah…" Wakaba pouted with an tense expression.  
  
"Shy?" Hisoka huffed under his breath in disbelief.   
  
They continued on their way.  
  
The thing about Meifu is that distance was a matter of being able to suspend your belief. In this ageless land of the dead, time was not an issue. A walk that looks to be an hour takes a handful of steps, a mile to the restaurant is a minute, and the terrified flights into the night - with your mind running in cycles with the echoes of petals all too soft on the skin - feels like forever before stopping at doorway of your room. But it did not matter whether if it were hours or minutes later, somehow the youthful group simply _was_ at the front entryway to the Castle of Candles.   
  
"We're here!" Yuma cried, tugging her partner along with her as they rushed up the steps.   
  
Hisoka was less enthused, staring off into the distant fields of sakura. He wasn't thinking about Tsuzuki - or, rather he was trying not to think about Not Thinking about Tsuzuki. Not thinking about Tsuzuki, or Tatsumi for that matter, and this new facet of Terazuma. And he was definitely not thinking about how the idiot must be feeling guilty again, as if this were all the man's fault. But at fault for what? There was nothing to feel guilty over, Hisoka decided. It was their… pseudo-spiritual biology? Something they couldn't help, so his partner shouldn't be feeling bad…  
  
Wasn't he supposed to Not Think?  
  
"Kurosaki-kun, is something wrong?" Wakaba asked as she dropped back to walk with him.  
  
"Ah, no, it's nothing," he answered and turned to find her keen orange and brown eyes focused sharply on him.   
  
Watson, the decrepit little zombie butler of the earl's, greeted them with a bow and a shaky "Welcome." Then he ushered them in through the long hallways and high ceilings, almost proudly marching as he lead the four teens through the plush estate.   
  
Wakaba spoke up again as Saya and Yuma discussed rooming situations with Watson.   
  
"Are you worried about Tsuzuki-chan?" she said, as if _she_ were the empath instead of him.  
  
"No, I'm not," he lied, voice flat as a tire. He fiddled with the strap on the bag he carried and hoped that was that.  
  
She smiled kindly, not put off by the cooled tone, and surprised him with her next comment. "Well, I'm worried about Hajime-chan."  
  
Hisoka cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Why would you be worried?"  
  
"It's just…" She looked down shyly. "I - I like him. And I think he likes me. This isn't a very easy time for him, and I wish that I could be there for him. Maybe it's fate being ironic, giving me someone precious to cherish, except I can't even hold him. I just hope… I hope he doesn't think I'm abandoning him or that I'm afraid of Kuro-chan when I leave off with Saya-chan and Yuma-chan."   
  
Hisoka stumbled a bit, but quickly regained his footing. Strange that her words would echo what he was feeling about Tsuzuki. She blushed cutely at his stare of wonder, Hisoka knew why Terazuma would have her as a partner. Wakaba had an innocence and honesty that was refreshing, and a kind of heart that understood people naturally and without the use of empathy.  
  
"I always thought that might have been able to remedy Hajime-chan's problem with women, but I was wrong," she said mildly.  
  
"And what would that be?"   
  
"I thought it would work if Watari-chan used one of his potions to turn me into a boy. But you proved that wrong," she laughed nervously.  
  
There was a second when Hisoka tried to find some kind of purposeful insult in that, but finding none, he gave a low chuckle. No, Wakaba-chan as a boy? _Although, she'd make a cute boy,_ he thought, stumbling awkwardly again.   
  
"Kyaa!" Saya squealed. "Hisoka-kun is laughing? Why is he laughing!"  
  
"What are you two whispering about? Share, share!" Yuma demanded while menacing them with her suitcase.  
  
"These are your rooms," Watson interrupted with a bow and an unsteady shake of his jaw. "Dinner will be at six."  
  
-  
  
Dinner was to be an interesting event, of course. For one, if the girls couldn't convince him to wear a dress, they at least wanted Hisoka to dress up in a tuxedo. The girls themselves were in their finest, and giggled over every detail like old maids at a ball. They tugged at his sleeves and fixed his tie to see if the impromptu black suit donated by the earl was up to their standards, and Saya and Yuma found it to be satisfactory. Wakaba hung back and laughed as the teenager snapped in annoyance as their hands threatened to slide over places a little too private for comfort.   
  
"I'm not a toy!" he told them, and they stopped.  
  
Although the castle was filled with candles decorating every stand and ledge, the heat was always tolerable - comfortable, even - and rather than the smell of smoke the air was filled with a subtle scent of _something_. If one were a romanticist, they might say the air smelled alive, for the flames were not real fire but the fire of the soul shining through their short life.  
  
"How does he keep track of them all?" Hisoka asked as the group strolled towards the dining hall.  
  
"I don't know," Wakaba admitted. "I doubt it's easy."  
  
Difficult if it were, Hisoka couldn't tell as soon as they reached the long table, covered in delicious food. Hakushaku-sama's billowing clouds of emotions were nearly suffocating as they billowed into him, but once he had gotten over the shock Hisoka found he could block out most of the more… interesting… waves.  
  
"Good evening," Hakushaku-sama purred. As always, he was an invisible man with only a mask and a pair of gloves visible.   
  
The girls chirped a hello, and Hisoka gave a small bow. Hmm, the Earl _couldn't_ be naked, could he?  
  
"I see we have another member to the group, this year," the man said. "Tsuzuki-san's partner, if I recall?"  
  
The comment was spoken casually, but Hisoka all at once felt like he was being sized up, and then slowly undressed by those unseen eyes. He shivered, and nodded. "I'm Hisoka. Kurosaki Hisoka."  
  
"Please sit next to me," the earl offered, and although the Shinigami couldn't see it, he could definitely hear that interested smile. "I want to know everything Tsuzuki-san has been up to."  
  
"Don't get any funny ideas, Hakushaku-sama," Yuma warned. Hisoka suddenly was thankful for her frank presence. "This is his first time going through this, so don't do anything stupid that we'll have to beat you up for."  
  
The gloves floated up in a surrender motion. "Is that what you say to your host? How frightening."  
  
"We'll protect Kurosaki-kun's heart, no matter what!" Wakaba piped in with another one of her bright smiles while she hooked an arm around Hisoka's elbow.  
  
"He'll be fine with us," Saya added as she did likewise, holding his hand. Yuma, not to be left out, threw an arm around his shoulders.   
  
It was an odd position for Hisoka, so unused to casual touching, but at the same time he was blanketed in so much simple affection that he blushed. Affection was an intimate emotion, but given so freely and easily he felt more secure and relaxed than he had in a long time basking in such open warmth. It was surreal.  
  
"Y-you three…" he stuttered. They squeaked at his bashfulness, laughed, and released him so they could go find their seats. Even next to Hakushaku-sama, and as he breathed in the juicy aroma of turkey and rice and a number of other savory dishes, he thought to himself that things were turning out better than he had hoped.

-  
  
To be Continued


	5. Wild

Title: Strange Circumstances  
Author: Janie Hart  
Rating: NC-17 (Please be kind ;o; check the R section from now on after this chapter!)  
Pairing: Watari/Terazuma...ish. References to Terazuma/Wakaba! TatsumixGirl!Terazuma also in this chapter. O-o Now I've ruined the surprise.  
Chapter: 5  
Comments: Does the pairing scare you? Just wait for the next chapters. This chapter goes by fast - I lack enough patience to sit through writing, so I admit this is rushed. :/ Keep tabs on my LJ :D

**Strange Circumstances** by Janie Hart  
Part 5: Wild

Suppertime back at the Shokan Division was far less warming. Terazuma had barricaded himself in one of the hospital rooms and was determined to sleep the next few days out. He had laid on the bed, back straight, arms to his side, knees unbent, and tried to convince himself that he was tired and entirely comfortable. No matter that the cotton blankets were rough, the air too warm, the smells too sterile, and the ticking of the clock far too loud to his over-sensitized hearing.

_Tick._

A minute passed as he stared at the back of his eyelids.

_Tick_

His stomach gurgled, hungry. If Wakaba had been there, she would have thrown a basket of food at him. Made with her feelings, an attached note would say, and ending with a shy little heart-shape.

_What the hell is Kannuki-kun doing right now,_ he wondered, thoughts echoing through his mind a little more forlorn than he realized.

_Yes, what_ is _she doing_, a little evil part of his mind answered with the sort of involuntary perverted glee young men were capable of.

She was with those girls, and that _kid_. And that earl. Who knows what things a slimy invisible man would inflict on to them. God damn, he thought, I should have given the kid some mace.

As any average hot-blooded man might think, thoughts of the three girls together with tangled limbs and all, jumped into his mind. The kid might be there, if they ambushed him. Of course, with the earl, toys and things of that such nature might be involved.

"Shut up, shut up!" he growled. Face flushed, Terazuma fidgeted and tossed around the bed in disgust. He could feel _it_ sneaking up on him. That Freudian Ego stalking him with all its selfish wants and urges and needs; feral and wild like the Shiki-beast inside of him, except this time one-hundred percent human. A power within him - that was within all the Shinigami - burned and smoldered and wanted out, not caring how.

_The more you ignore it, the worse it'll get._

"I can't do this anymore!" he said to the ceiling. The ceiling didn't answer, only looming over him in that moldy Swiss-cheese kind of way. Cheese. Food. What was the cafeteria serving?

_BAM._

Someone was banging on the door, and for a strange moment Terazuma thought Wakaba had return to knock some sense into him like how she could knocked his Shikigami out when he transformed. Except, she would have been far more gentle with the door. It did not take the assault for long and slammed open.

"Oh Hajime-chaaaaaan! It's feeding time," Watari greeted, carrying a tray stacked with what he assumed was dinner.

"YOU can't call me that. And what makes you think I trust anything you give me?" Terazuma said, angry at the intrusion. "Get out."

"Ah, not even a thank-you?"

"That'll happen only if you can figure out a way to keep that damn Shikigami of mine away." He started to lean back down on the bed, returning to his previous goal of getting sleep.

Then, "I have it."

Terazuma stopped. "Have what?" he asked carefully.

"Have. Your. Solution," Watari answered with a smile. "To keep Kuro-chan from appearing."

"You're lying," he accused.

"It's the truth!"

"Then what is it! Another weird potion?"

"Yup!" The scientist beamed, a hit of mischief in his eyes. Watari set the tray on a lamp table, hitching his eyebrows up and down. "But it'll cost ya."

He sputtered, having an idea of what the blond wanted. "B-but that's bribery! _Sexual_ bribery!"

"We're co-workers. We're all friends. Would it be that horrible?" Watari tried to coax him.

Terazuma stared at him, red eyes glowing. Suddenly, he sighed at flopped back to bed, his back turned to Watari in denial. "Not interested, Doc. Good night."

"Oh, come on!" he said, exasperated. "Holding yourself back like this just because of your pride isn't healthy! Be free to let go a little. I'm pretty sure you're long due for some release of stress."

"I'll deal with it by myself!" he said harshly, unmoving. "Or just give me whatever weird poison you've cooked up this time, and I wouldn't have this problem. Would you rather satisfy your own perversions and not help a so-called friend?"

"So mean…" Watari whined, a pout in his voice.

"It's true right?"

"Oh, fine!" There was a dip in the bed when the scientist sat. Terazuma turned to find Watari draping himself casually over the detective, a small vial of red-liquid in hand and a slight chastised look on his face. "Just take it, Mr. Honorable. Despite what you want to think, Tatsumi-san, Tsuzuki, and I want you to be happy too."

The man laying down took a moment to absorb the words before reaching up to grasp the ruby container. "I guess it won't kill me."

Watari cheered up immediately, as if reassured. "That's right!"

Terazuma glared at him. "But if anything really _stupid_ happens, you will be the first to die." The blond just gulped.

All right, he told himself as he uncorked the vial, lets do this.

With one movement, he tilted his head back and drank the slightly sweet contents. He tossed the vial away and let it shatter in the wastebasket, waiting for something to happen.

"So? Feel any different yet?" Watari asked, eager.

He blinked, thinking. "Nope. I think this one's a dud, Doc."

A disappointed sigh. "I guess we can't really tell unless a woman or Bon was around - "

And then the room exploded with smoke. It wasn't hot, searing smoke, but damp, maybe like a mist. Terazuma abruptly found it harder to breath, so he and Watari stumbled quickly out of the room in a fit of coughing.

"Great going! What the hell was that?!" he shouted.

"Did it work?" Watari stared at him in shock. "Did it really work?"

"What worked?!"

Still stunned, Watari could only place a hand on Terazuma's newly formed breasts, and squeezed. "You're a… you're a…! Hajime-_chan_!" An extra squeeze, just to make sure they were there. His face turned bright red.

For a brief moment, Terazuma was frozen. But in that short expanse of time, his mind whirled and weighed his options. He had breasts. He was a woman. If he was to be a woman, would he transform into KaGanKokuShunGei when touched by another woman? What was Wakaba doing now? What was he going to do?

But one thing was for certain.

"Watari-san…" he said as sweetly as he could. At this moment, long-time goal for a sex-transformation potion achieved, it took everything for the scientist to tear his deliriously happy gaze away from Terazuma's chest.

"Yes?" Watari said, before realization dawned in his eyes.

"You die. _Now._"

---

Terazuma ran into the restroom to hide before Watari recovered from his half-dead state and could insist on giving him - her - _no, him! I'm a guy, damn it!_ - a "check-up". He locked himself in a stall and closed his eyes, hoping when he opened them it would be all some odd dream.

"I'm a guy, I'm a guy, I'm a guy," he muttered, then looked down. The two large scoops of flesh were still there, tight and poking through the button-up shirt. "Damn." And nothing was as disturbing as feeling the front of his pants to realize that something was missing.

He sat down on a toilet and waited, wondering if the scientist would look for him. When five minutes passed and nothing happened, Terazuma peeked out of the stall, and stepped out.

"Lose a pair, gain another." Terazuma stared at himself when he found a mirror. If he squinted at the reflection, it could have been another person, but looking carefully anyone could see the marks under his eyes. His face had narrowed a bit, but his ears were still pointed, elf-like. While those remained the same, his chest… his hips… it was strange to admit, but new body was a knock out. _I actually look…_ good.

He was pleased by that fact.

Tentatively, Terazuma poked his breasts, self-consciously glancing around even though no one was there. "Ah, what the hell," he said, and gave his breasts an experimental squeeze. They were as soft as they look, and fell back into shape when he let go. Then the Shinigami took both by the base and squeezed forward until he reached his nipples, and pinched them gently. God, it was embarrassing how good that felt.

Emboldened, he watched his reflection as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt. "Nice, very nice." Stopping when an ample amount of cleavage was showing, he placed a hand on his hip, shifting his weight from left to right. He pouted at the mirror, and the reflection responded beautifully - it was oddly thrilling putting on this strip show for himself. Truly, who _wouldn't_ be curious about their bodies if they were suddenly transformed into the opposite sex?

Almost shyly, Terazuma reached down and unzipped the fly of his pants. This… would be interesting. He wore boxers, which were blue and normally comfortable, but were riding up on him. Fascinated, and not able to hold his curiosity back any longer, he slipped a hand under the waistband of the boxers and into his crotch.

"My _God!_" he breathed.

At the same moment, the door opened.

"Excuse me, miss!" apologized an extremely flustered Tatsumi, who looked once and immediately turned his blue gaze. "I thought this was the men's restroom - " His eyes rested on the urinals and was confused for a second before looking back at Terazuma again.

"Um, sorry! I got the rooms mixed, not you!" Terazuma tried to hide his face with one hand, mortified at having been caught, and quickly zipping up his fly with the other. "Now, if you will excuse me - "

"…Wait." The secretary's tone of voice stopped him in his tracks. "I know you, don't I."

"In more ways than one," Terazuma growled, still shielding his face, but there was no hiding his ears.

Tatsumi balked. "Terazuma-san?"

"That's me..."

"What happened? How did - Watari," he said, finishing his train of thought.

"The Doc was trying to fix my problem with my transformations, but instead he _fixed_ me!"

"You're hardly castrated," Tatsumi said, politely trying not to stare openly at Terazuma's half-open shirt.

"This is horrible," he - she - _he!_ replied, slumping.

"I'll talk to Watari later." Tatsumi's eyes softened, seeing how humiliated the Shinigami was. More kindly, he said, "If it helps at all, you look very lovely, Terazuma-san."

Terazuma blushed, having a feeling where this would lead to. It wasn't as if he had never been with another man… but he held a respect for Tatsumi that was far above and beyond what he openly gave to the other Shinigami. Being with the secretary felt like skirting a line he couldn't quite name. So instead, he gave the man a look that he suspected was very coy. "You should see the rest of me." If you can't beat 'em…

"Is that an invitation?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

The man stepped completely into the restroom and let the door swing shut behind him.

---

Assuredly alone, Tatsumi allowed himself a very small smile of amusement. Terazuma really made an attractive woman, if full of fiery glares and tosses of her… his tomboyish hair. He approached carefully, as one would a wild animal.

"May I ask, what were you doing earlier?" Tatsumi asked casually as he brushed a lock of black hair from crimson eyes.

"I was… I was - " he stuttered as the man ran his fingers through the short hair, vaguely reminiscent of petting.

Tatsumi slipped a hand around the woman's waist and pulled close. "Please, just relax." Tatsumi placed a kiss under Terazuma's eye-marks, and the other wrinkled his nose. He had always thought kisses were too personal.

"Ah… I was trying to sleep earlier," he sighed, tilting his head back and exposing his neck for Tatsumi to nuzzle.

"No, I mean, right before I walked in. Were you…" The secretary paused long enough to leave a swollen red circle on Terazuma's collar. "Touching yourself?"

That got a reaction. Terazuma shook himself, staring defiantly at his superior. "And if I was?" Tatsumi turned the man-turned-woman back towards the mirror, and wrapped both arms around his waist. "What was that for?"

"Show me," he answered, his glasses glinting in the reflection.

"Show… you?"

"What you were doing." A polite smile. "Please continue. Was it something like this…?" One strong hand took the other, slimmer hand and, using the buttons as their path, guided it up to Terazuma's breasts.

That was different. It was like he was tracing the contours of his own chest, fondling through the layer tight shirt, but it was Tatsumi who lead the way. "I always knew you were kind of kinky, Tatsumi-san," Terazuma moaned. He was still shy about his predicament, bracing himself for ridicule even when the secretary began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. "Damn if this isn't weird."

"Oh? I believe we should take strange circumstances in stride. After all, we are dead… and yet we still work, still eat and play, still can feel…" He highlighted the point by moving their hands over a bare breast, studying and pulling at a puckered nipple.

"R-right, whatever," Terazuma gasped, watching their reflections echo the movements. Was it somehow too weird to be turned on by yourself? The woman's face in the mirror was flushed, her lashes lowered and starting to glaze, while her curving body squirmed and heaved against the man behind her as he explored her breasts like a new toy. He shimmied around her to give them a playful lick of the tongue, biting just hard enough for Terazuma to double over at the sensation and lose sight of the mirror.

"Keep doing that," he panted, holding on to Tatsumi as if his life was at stake. But the man had other plans, and kissed the muscled stretch of belly as he ran a hand up the inside of a thigh. Terazuma jerked - it tickled - but Tatsumi steadied him. "Let me take these pants off."

"Let me help you," the secretary insisted, fingering the Shinigami's crotch through the fabric before sliding the zipper down and reaching under the waistband.

A groan was seduced out of Terazuma, and he couldn't stand any longer. Kicking off his pants and boxers, he knelt and sat down; opening his legs for what ever Tatsumi was going to do with him.

The man slipped a finger into him, caressing the sensitive nub at the front. "You seem to be quite ready." He pulled his hand out, showing just how damp Terazuma was.

"Ah… so are you," he noted, gesturing towards the sizable bulge in Tatsumi's pants.

"May I? Is it all right for me to…?"

Terazuma nodded his permission, comforted that he would even ask. Tatsumi pushed his clothing far enough down to free his erection, and stroked himself with Terazuma's wetness. Leaning over him, the man's hardness pressed against the entrance.

Leaning back on an elbow, and an arm hooked around Tatsumi, his growl came out more like a purr. "Get on with it." He did, slipping in and causing Terazuma to sigh and hold him harder.

They began slow as possible, working to get into a stable rhythm, trying to allow the other to set the beat. But soon they were moving faster against each other, Terazuma gasping and arching, realizing what was that "full" sensation women got. He could feel Tatsumi's fresh heat thrusting inside him, so different and amazing in this body. There was a slow burning inside his belly that grew stronger with each grind.

"Terazuma-san, I'm - " Tatsumi held back no longer, forcing himself deep inside. Terazuma gave up and clung to Tatsumi, grasping his own breasts with the other hand, feeling his own orgasm bun through his body like lava and the pleasure lasting seemingly forever as the secretary pumped in and out of him.

Finally, just when they didn't have any strength to go on, it ended, and they fell onto each other in a tangle of arms and legs. Tatsumi was kissing him again, this time passionately on the mouth, but Terazuma couldn't work up the will to turn away.

"You don't have to be so careful with me all the time," Terazuma murmured, between kisses. The man was playing with his hair again. "I'm not like Tsuzuki."

Tatsumi stopped at that, looking surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Relax, don't hide it. I'm probably not the best person to talk to, but he'll be fine - but you're the one still having intimacy issues."

The secretary was affronted by that, and sat up. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"No, no, just listen - in bed you can treat a man, a woman, like they're a god. So slow, so polite and gentle, like only they matter and nothing else. But then you walk away. You can do that with me, but you can't always do that with everyone, and one day it'll piss someone off."

Tatsumi stood up, gripping his pants so they wouldn't fall down. "Excuse me, I'm going to clean up. I have to get back to work."

"Fine, go ahead," Terazuma mumbled, slumping back to the floor and snuggling his pants which were nearby. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the faucet and a grunt as Tatsumi used paper towels to wipe himself dry. "Don't tell Watari I'm here."

"I won't," he said as he zipped up and straightened his clothing. The man was walking out, his pace clipped, when he had second thoughts. Turning back, he sighed. "Thank-you for everything, Terazuma-san."

And Tatsumi left.

---

To Be Continued

Notes: Although Terazuma's a girl now thanks (or not) to Watari, I still used "he" when talking about him because for all intents and purposes he's still a man in his mind.


End file.
